


Blood on the Ice

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama & Romance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Victor, a Pureblood vampire, saved Yuuri on a cold winter night. Years later, though Yuuri still struggles with his memories, he can't stop the feelings brewing in him for his savior, who is destined to only be with his mate. His struggle with this as well as the revelation of what he truly is may just endanger him as well as the ones he cherishes.***Currently Being Re-Written / Expanded***





	Blood on the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so last year I promised to re-write this story & expand it. Well, a lot of things happened but I can finally start writing again! 
> 
> Though Vampire Knight helped inspire this story, it will NOT be in the same universe. I just like the way some of the settings were in the manga :)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys my attempt to turn this into a better story that my original posting.

** Prologue **

_The frozen ground was beyond freezing against the young boy’s bare feet as they moved across the icy surface, sending shives throughout his small body and seeping deep into his bones. The howling wind was strong against his frail frame, getting stronger as the storm approached. The wind caused snow to blow in his cinnamon brown eyes, the contact of the freezing flakes making him flinch. He tried to wrap his coat around him, but the thin material did nothing to block the harsh weather. He felt his body convulsing, his limbs growing weaker and weaker the more he attempted to walk._

Where am I, _he thought as he took in his surroundings, nothing but tall swaying trees in his sight. Looking above, he could see the dark cloudy sky above him, flittering the flakes of snow that lay beneath his feet. He knew he was in a forest, but he had no recollection of how he had gotten there and why he was there in the first place._

What is this place, _his young mind thought, and more importantly_ , Who am I?

_A soft moan filled the air. The boy startled, looking around frantically as he tried to find where the sound originated. He squinted as he caught sight of a black figure approaching him, but due to the lack of light and wind, he was unable to comprehend who or what was approaching him._

“I-Is someone there?” _he asked, his small voice sounding feeble in the howling wind._

_He heard a chuckle as the black form stepped closer, just enough to reveal its identity. The boy couldn't help the small gasp as he took in the man before him. He was an older man, probably in his late thirties if the start of small wrinkles beginning to form on his face were any indication. The man stood a good six feet tall and had an oversized trench coat covering his body, hiding what he wore underneath. The man was pale, as white as the snow, and his shoulder length blond hair blew in the wind as it whipped around them. A thick liquid seemed to be dripping from his mouth, which was turned up into a smirk, as he regarded the boy in front of him. His opened mouth revealed a set of two teeth that seemed to be longer than the rest._

_Even with his scattered thoughts and memories, the boy knew immediately what this man was that was standing right in front of him, not five feet away: **Vampire**._

“Oh, you poor dear boy! How long have you been out in this weather? It’s well below freezing and you barely have anything on…” _the vampire said as he stepped a foot closer to the boy._ “Where are your parents, dear? Surely they must be worried about you…?”

 _The boy frowned._ “U-Um, I-I don’t know…” _he replied as the boy gave the creature a confused look as he shuffled a few steps away from the man. He had a guy feeling that if he let the vampire near him any more than what he already was he would surely be a goner._

 _The vampire grinned wide, showing off his nearly perfect teeth._ “Ah, I get it now. You have a case of amnesia, don’t you my dear boy?” _Gulping, the young boy nodded his head._ “Well then, that very good for me. But as for you, I’m afraid this puts you in quite the predicament…” _the vampire rattled as he rushed forward and grabbed the boy easily by the throat, lifting the boy off the ground. The boy choked and tried to grasp at the man’s solid arm, attempting to claw at the man’s flesh, doing anything that he could to have the man release him…with no results._

“P-Please let me go!” _the boy choked out._ “I don’t want to die! I just want to go home!”

 _The vampire licked his lips._ “Well, I didn't either, and now look at me. I'll be sure to make it quick and as painless as possible,” _he promised as he leaned towards the boy, his fangs outstretched._

_The boy squeezed his eyes shut and screamed, hoping someone would hear him._

_Hoping someone would hear him...and save him._

_The next thing the boy knew, he was dropped to the ground as the vampire howled in pain. He quickly opened his eyes to see another figure looming over the vampire as he lay on the snowy ground, the snow looking the color of blood as the vampire bled out from the knife that was not protruding from the middle of his back._

“Please don't hurt me!” _the vampire begged as he looked up at the looming figure._ “I'm just trying to feed myself, survive. You know what it's like! And he smelt so good, I just-” _he cut off as the figure swiftly kicked him in the face, causing him to spit blood._

“Don't try explaining yourself, I saw what you were doing; attacking a poor innocent little boy. All you rogue vampires make me sick,” _the figure said in an alluring accented voice, one that caught the boy's attention. The boy watched as the figure grabbed the vampire's head and twisted roughly. With a sickening snap, the figure beheaded the vampire, throwing the now nothing but dead flesh into the forest a few feet away._

_Then the figure turned and stared at the boy, causing the boy to gasp – the figure turned out to be the most beautiful male he had ever remembered seeing. His skin was pale, slightly paler than the vampire he had previously impaled. His eyes were a gleaming red as he licked blood from his fingers and approached the boy. He was tall with a medium-built body and couldn't be but just a couple of years older than the boy and stood just about a foot taller. He had long strangely silver colored hair that was dangling in a ponytail at the top of his head. As he leaned down towards the boy, the younger noticed that his eyes had changed, and were now a beautiful oceanic color that sparkled as he leaned down, giving the boy a smile that almost resembled a heart._

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” he asked in a gentle and loving voice, the accent accentuating the name to make it sound like a drawl.

The boy looked straight into the vampire's eyes. “Y-Yuuri?”

The figured frowned a little. “Yes, that is your name _moya lyubov'_. Do you not remember?” The boy shook his head. “That's okay, I'm here to help you, take you home.”

“H-Home?”

The man hummed before he nodded. “Uh-huh. Your father, mother, and sister are worried about you. Let's get you home, _da_?” he said, holding out his hand, which the little boy took with only little hesitation.

“W-What's your name?” the boy asked as the vampire picked him up easily, placing a light kiss on his forehead as he did so.

The figure smiled as he said, “Victor, my name is Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop any comments/suggestions/feedback please! Until next time (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧


End file.
